


Stories Like Us

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in the future.) Belle and Henry have a conversation.</p><p>"All of these books... all these stories... They are real?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mahmfic at [ Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/435362.html?thread=69197474#t69197474). Prompt: **any, any, that's okay. we're all stories in the end.**

Belle smiled when she spotted Henry at the library door. He'd gotten even taller in his months out of town, and obviously hadn't thought to stop by a hairdresser's before coming home. With his longer hair and body build, for one short moment, Belle saw a friend long departed in his stead. "Hey, college boy," she greeted him, hurrying from behind the counter to give him a hug. He looked a bit surprised at the gesture, and Belle let him go as soon as she realized he might be uncomfortable. For all that they were branches of the same family tree, they had never really bonded beyond the rare times they'd coincided at Rumpelstiltskin's shop. "Oops. Sorry. It's just..." She shrugged. "You looked just like your dad for a second there."

That made him grin. It was nothing like Neal's guarded smiles, and yet the expression was as incredulous yet tentatively hopeful as when Neal had listened to her memories of life with his father. "Seriously?"

Belle nodded, tempted to reach up and give his grown hair the messy turn Neal's had sported. "Yeah. Just as tall, though a bit thinner." She looked up into the young, smiling face. "Your father's eyes, definitely."

Henry beamed at that. "That's so cool."

Belle kept her smile, but wondered whether it could possibly be the first time someone had pointed out the resemblance. It would never have escaped Rumpelstiltskin's notice; he may not keep a room ready for his son anymore, but Belle knew that his oldest boy was frequently in his thoughts even as he raised a new family. He would have cataloged every detail Henry had inherited from Baelfire from the moment he'd discovered the relationship. Yes, her husband would know... but he wouldn't tell unless faced with a direct question.

And even then, only if that question came from someone he trusted with the answer.

"I can't believe I never thought of this, but if you ever want to know more about your dad," Belle offered, since after Rumpel and Emma, she was the one who had spent the longest in Neal's company, "you can stop by and ask."

She didn't know _everything_ , but the two of them had spent several weeks shut in together at the Dark Castle. Even when they had spent most of that time researching a way to bring Rumpelstiltskin back, there had come a point where exchanging stories of their past made more sense than sitting in silence when they needed a break.

Henry nodded, smile wide and joyful. "That sounds great. Maybe... I mean, sure. Before I leave?"

Regina wouldn't thank her for cutting into her time with her son, Belle thought. The whole town knew better than to knock on the Mills doorstep while Henry was in Storybrooke, and here she was tempting Henry away. But a boy had the right to know about his father, and Regina surely wouldn't be unreasonable. Well, _probably_. But Belle had faced worse battles against the former queen - and at least now Robin would make sure no curses accompanied Regina's temper. "Sure. Whenever you like. But right now," - she made a show of looking around his body and frowning when the space behind him was empty - "where's my delivery?"

Henry pointed outside. "Car. Just wanted to make sure you were here to check them over."

Belle almost rolled her eyes. "Didn't you see the open sign?"

He shrugged a little. "Thought you'd have an assistant by now."

Wouldn't that be nice! But every time she found someone brave enough to work with her, that person didn't last two weeks before they quit. Usually right after her husband had come by to take her out for lunch, and caught them not being productive enough to his tastes. In Rumpelstiltskin's defense, he was never particularly nasty to her employees; but with his reputation, all it took was one look of disapproval and they fled in terror. "Still looking."

"Have you considered offering hazard pay?"

"Yes," Belle admitted, following him outside. "It didn't work."

Henry laughed, taking out the car keys from his pocket. "I guess 'hostile environment' does not quite cover having the Dark One pop by whenever he pleases."

Belle was surprised to feel her shoulders relax at the boy's easy understanding. Usually the tension didn't let up until she was at home with her family, where no one could bother her with their unfounded fears. It felt nice to spend time with someone who wasn't needlessly wary of Rumpelstiltskin. Of course, being Neal's son gave him some immunity from his grandfather's temper. "People need time."

Henry gave her a look over his shoulder as he opened the trunk. "Seven years wasn't enough?" She shouldn't have let out that sigh, because his expression turned into worry. "Maybe I can ask around..."

"No!" Belle shook her head. The last thing they needed was Snow White's grandson asking his future subjects to brave the lion's cave and play nice with him. Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't like owing for that favor, no matter how well intended, and truly neither would Belle. She would rather deal with the people who were willing to try working for the Dark One's wife, than have them come because they believed they were under some kind of royal decree. "I mean, thank you for offering, but I can handle the work here by myself, truly. It's not that busy."

Henry gave her a look. "Okay. But as a child who grew up with a mom who worked around the clock... It's not that great, either."

 _But I'm not alone,_ Belle almost told him, but instead she said, "I wouldn't mind being able to spend more time at home, sure, but the caretaker's apartment makes for a good nursery when necessary." 

"Good point." At the same time, Henry let the trunk slide open. "Straight from the outside world to Storybrooke's Library," he announced the rows of books packed tightly together, all still bound in protective plastic. "All yours, Mrs. Gold."

Belle grinned and fought the urge to clap her hands in childish glee. "They are so beautiful!"

And Henry, perhaps the only other person in town who appreciated the written word as much as Belle, nodded. "And you haven't seen the ones under and on the back- and passenger seats. I was lucky there was enough space for a driver." He chuckled. "All my friends think I was nuts hauling this back home. Not that I could explain that no UPS service would make it here."

"Thank you, Henry," Belle told him, reaching in to take one of the hardcovers closest to her. She checked the title, and smiled when she realized she already owned the virtual version. But as she felt the weight in her hand and its familiar smell, she decided it had been a good choice to buy it. There was nothing quite like the experience of reading from an actual book. "Help me get them in?"

"Sure."

He went to collect a couple of boxes from the backseat, and between the two of them, they made several trips into the library. Near the end, sweating and gasping, Henry made a show of falling into one of the chairs Belle had placed close to the shelves and said, "Now _this_ is where magic can be useful."

Sweaty herself, Belle was prone to agree. Except... "Sure, and then we might fall to a portal into one of these worlds," she said, waving at the books around them.

Henry grimaced. "Has that happened?"

"Once or twice," Belle said. "We returned those books to our personal library."

Now the boy looked interested. Belle knew that look, having watched her husband plot to get his hands on some powerful object or the other. And just like Rumpelstiltskin, Henry tried subtlety first. "And what were those worlds like?"

Regina would _never_ forgive her if Belle's story launched her son into a new adventure across worlds. He might be older now, but now Belle understood that, to a parent, a child would never be old enough to cross a portal on his own. "Interesting enough, I guess. Most had little magic," she remembered, "barely enough to allow a door to travel in and out of it, so Rumpel hated every moment of it."

Henry winced, whether in sympathy with his grandfather or in commiseration with her, Belle didn't know. "He would," he said.

The first, then. But it was no secret how much magic mattered to her husband, and most believed it was still the all-consuming goal it had once been.

"So..." Henry looked around, and for a moment he was the curious eleven-year-old Belle had first met. "All of these books... all these stories... They are real?"

Belle smiled. "Aren't we all?"

 

The End  
23/03/15


End file.
